


Solo amigos, ¿verdad?

by the_lonely_one



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonely_one/pseuds/the_lonely_one
Summary: Después de volver a París tras su semana en Nueva York, Adrien y Marinette tienen muchas cosas en las qué pensar. Necesitaba ver más fics que hablaran después del especial de Nueva York, y aquí está mi contribución. Es un One-Shot por ahora, pero estoy considerando hacer una parte dos, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Espero que disfruten C:
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Solo amigos, ¿verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es justo después del especial de Nueva York. Si no lo has visto, ¿qué esperas para verlo? Yo tardé en encontrarlo, pero el que busca, encuentra. No creo que haya realmente un spoiler alert por hacer; pero tal vez algunas cosas no te hagan sentido si no has visto el especial. En fin, espero que lo disfrutes C:

“Chica, creí que ya habías llegado a una decisión con tus sentimientos” 

Alya estaba desconcertada, ya había pasado una semana desde que habían regresado de Nueva York. Ella había estado feliz tras saber que su mejor amiga seguía enamorada de aquel rubio despistado; Nino, las chicas y ella habían elaborado todo un plan para que Marinette pudiera acercarse a Adrien. Que sorpresa se había llevado tras averiguar que su amiga no planeaba hacer nada al respecto.

“Y lo hice Alya, pero...” Marinette miró hacia otro lado, recordando aquella bienvenida cálida que la japonesa le había propiciado al susodicho cuando lo vio en el instituto para sus clases de esgrima. No había sido más que un beso casto cerca de la comisura de los labios del rubio, pero viniendo de un ser tan frío como Kagami, Marinette no tenía duda que aquellos dos tenían una relación más cercana de la que aparentaban. “Él está con Kagami, ¿de qué sirve que le diga lo que siento por él ahora?”

“Pero...”

“No hay peros Alya, perdí mi oportunidad” dijo la peliazul “Además, si él es feliz, ¿a qué voy yo a meterme entre ellos?”

“Pero Nino y las chicas...” trató una vez más la castaña pero sin resultado alguno.

“Está bien Alya, me tardaré un poco pero después de un tiempo voy a estar bien” Alya sabía que la sonrisa de Marinette no era honesta y que escondía un profundo dolor pero no podía intentar convencerla, su amiga no parecía querer escuchar más. “Y ahora, si me lo permites, tengo que ir a terminar un diseño que me pidió Jagged Stone, es para su gira el próximo mes”

“Nos vemos mañana Mari...”

Marinette ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del instituto para cuando Alya se estaba despidiendo por lo que no la escuchó. La verdad, no quería escuchar palabras de aliento; lo que le había dicho a Alya era verdad. ¿De qué serviría intentarlo si Adrien se miraba feliz con Kagami? Además, Kagami era su amiga ahora; concedido, no eran tan cercanas como Alya y ella pero tenían una relación de amistad entre ellas. Y una de las reglas más importantes de una amistad es que la otra persona siempre va a apoyar a la otra.

* * *

“Marinette” su madre la llamó en cuanto entró a la panadería.

“Hola _maman_ , ¿puedo saltarme el turno de hoy?” preguntó “Tengo que terminar un trabajo para Jagged Stone y ya voy atrasada”

“Solo no te duermas hasta tarde hija”

Marinette subió las escaleras de a dos y se encerró en su cuarto en cuanto llegó. Dio un suspiro largo y dejó su mochila en el piso y la bolsita de Tikki colgada en su silla.

“¿De verdad vas a dejar a Adrien por la paz?” preguntó el kwami de la creación.

“No hay más que hacer Tikki, él está con Kagami y yo no voy a meterme en esa relación” dijo su portadora.

“Pero Marinette, has estado enamorada de Adrien por más de un año ya, mínimo deberías decirle lo que sientes para que puedas tener un cierre”

“Es imposible para mi hacerlo Tikki, de solo verlo me tiemblan las piernas y no puedo articular palabra alguna” dijo “no, no puedo hacerlo, es mejor dejar las cosas así”

“Y si...”

“No es no Tikki, por favor no insistas” Marinette ya estaba en la última gota de su paciencia; Alya ya lo había intentado antes y no quería saber más del tema. “Las galletas están donde siempre, puedes irte a dormir, yo voy a terminar esta muestra y me iré a dormir después”

* * *

“Un gatito en el tejado solo sin su lady”

Chat Noir estaba tomando un descanso tras patrullar París. Coincidentemente, podía ver el balcón de su amiga, Marinette. Porque eso era lo único que eran, ¿verdad? Lo había estado pensando desde que regresaron de Nueva York. Su **amiga** había convencido a su papá de dejarlo ir al viaje. Su **amiga** había preferido sentarse en otro asiento antes que con él. Su **amiga** y él habían compartido un emotivo baile lento literalmente bajo la luz de la luna. Su **amiga** lo había dejado irse de Nueva York y no fue tras él.

‘¿Por qué no fue tras de mí?’ se preguntó. ‘¿Quería que lo hiciera?’

Se sentía mal, desde que su clase regresó a París Marinette había estado algo distante. No solo ya no se ponía nerviosa, sino que deliberadamente ya no le hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Había hablado con Alya al respecto pero ella no podía darle una respuesta, estaba igual de desconcertada que él respecto a la actitud de Marinette. 

También estaba el asunto con Kagami. Desde que compartieron aquel helado de André, Kagami y él se habían vuelto más cercanos. Sin embargo, tras algunos meses de estar saliendo exclusivamente, él ya no sentía la chispa que había sentido en un inicio cuando habían estado jugando con Marinette en el techo del hotel de Chloé. Se había dicho que fue la emoción de romper las reglas y salirse con la suya a pesar de las restricciones de su padre; pero muy en el fondo sabía que Kagami era un espejo de él. Compartían demasiadas cosas en común; sus vidas, su relación con sus padres, sus hobbies, prácticamente todo era igual. Si bien eso le había dado un poco de comodidad al inicio, ahora ya se había vuelto aburrido y se sentía mal por eso; porque quería que Kagami fuera solo su amiga, no su novia.

Y qué decir de Ladybug. Su Lady había vuelto a capturar su corazón desde que escuchó la grabación que Uncanny Valley había guardado tras su conversación con la heroína de París. Qué decía, nunca la había dejado de amar y aquella grabación solo le había hecho recordar sus sentimientos por su compañera.

‘Ser un adolescente es tan complicado’ pensó y volteó a ver el balcón de su compañera de clases. ‘Sigue con las luces encendidas, ¿se habrá quedado dormida? Ya es tarde’ se dijo al ver la hora. 

“Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver”

Solo era una excusa y lo sabía, pero aún así se columpió hasta llegar al balcón de su **amiga** . Marinette estaba acostada sobre su mesa de trabajo, la camisa que había estado cociendo yacía extendida sobre el maniquí junto a ella y la hoja con el diseño de la misma estaba pegada a su mejilla derecha. Chat Noir rio quedito y bajó las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su **amiga**. 

Lo primero que notó fue la pared pelona, la que antes estuvo cubierta con fotos suyas. Su corazón se estremeció al saber que ya no estaba decorada con sus imágenes. ‘¿Significa que ya no se inspira con los diseños de mi padre?’ se preguntó. Miró el rincón que antes estaba ocupado por un baúl y bultos múltiples; Marinette nunca le dijo qué eran o qué se escondía dentro del baúl, pero sabía que lo que fuera, era importante para su **amiga**. ‘Y ahora también está vacío’ pensó. 

Se acercó a su **amiga** y la vio inmersa en un sueño profundo. Volvió a reírse quedito y la tomó en sus brazos. La cubrió con sus sábanas al depositarla en la cama y justo cuando iba a apagar la luz, la voz de su **amiga** lo hizo darse la vuelta.

“¿Chat? ¿Qué haces aquí?” obviamente seguía dormida. No se había percatado del gesto que el héroe había hecho por ella y Chat lo sabía.

“Vine a verte después de mi patrulla y te vi dormida” dijo “solo te llevé a tu cama y ya estaba por irme, lo juro Princesa”

“Oh, Chat” la peliazul se sonrojó un poco. Chat podía ver el rojo en sus mejillas gracias a su vista mejorada, uno de los muchos ‘regalos’ que le proporcionaba el miraculous de Plagg.

“Bueno, te dejo dormir”

“Espera Chat...” Marinette se había erguido y lo miraba más atenta. “¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?”

“Bueno, ya que te desperté, supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es escucharte por un rato” El rubio se sentó junto a ella y la volvió a tapar, corría algo de aire y si bien, su traje lo protegía del clima, ella no tenía el mismo privilegio “¿de qué quieres hablar Princesa?”

“Yo sé que te gusta Ladybug pero, ¿alguna vez has pensado en olvidarla?” 

Chat se había quedado mudo; no creía que Marinette fuera a preguntarle algo que él mismo se había planteado alguna vez.

“Tal vez no es lo mismo, ya que tú le has dicho varias veces cómo te sientes respecto a ella, ¿verdad?” 

“Es cierto, pero ella nunca se lo ha tomado en serio” le respondió el minino.

“¿Y no has pensado en dejar ese asunto en paz?” le preguntó otra vez “Quiero decir, ella no parece reciprocar el sentimiento” dijo la peliazul “¿no crees que eso te ayude a dejar de verla de esa manera?”

“Si te soy honesto Princesa, el pensamiento no ha salido de mi cabeza en un buen tiempo” Chat había decidido sincerarse con Marinette, a fin de cuentas, eran **amigos** , ¿no? “No puedo enumerar las veces que ella me ha rechazado y que yo he seguido insistiendo” se rio de sí mismo “últimamente había estado intentado distanciarme de ella y creí haberlo logrado al fin” dijo “pero si algo me ha enseñado mi viaje a Nueva York es que olvidar a alguien no es tan fácil como uno quisiera”

“¿Entonces el haberte confesado no te ayudó a olvidarte de ella?”

“Definitivamente no fue eso lo que me ayudó al principio” dijo “Espero no estar quebrando las reglas que Ladybug impuso sobre nuestras vidas privadas pero te tengo confianza Princesa entonces te lo diré” 

Marinette no tenía el corazón para decirle que tal vez debería adherirse a las condiciones que Ladybug había impuesto. Necesitaba un consejo y Chat Noir era su mejor amigo además de ser su compañero de batallas; no había nadie mejor que ella para guardar sus secretos.

“Lo que me ayudó un poco fue cambiar de objetivo” le dijo Chat “inclusive estoy saliendo con alguien justo ahora pero creo que ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo” reflexionó aquel gato negro “y no sólo porque sigo pensando en Ladybug...”

El resto de su comentario se quedó solo en sus pensamientos. Marinette no tenía que saber que ella también andaba rondando por su cabeza. No iba a ponerla en más aprietos.

“Ah supongo que te debería de dar más contexto” dijo su **amiga** “no tenemos los mismos antecedentes pero se podría decir que mi situación es parecida a la tuya”

Marinette suspiró. Tenía que pensar cómo iba a frasear su problema. No era que no confiara en Chat pero todo el mundo conocía a Adrien. Y aunque no estaba confirmado el tipo de relación que tenían esos dos rubios, Marinette estaba segura de algo, ambos se frecuentaban, habían demasiados indicios como para argumentar lo contrario.

“En mi caso he estado enamorada del mismo chico desde hace bastante tiempo ya” dijo Marinette “a diferencia tuya, nunca se lo he dicho; aunque me han dicho que es bastante obvio pero él ni en cuenta” dijo “he hecho tantos planes descabellados y ninguno ha salido bien, pero siendo honesta, eso no me molestó jamás, estoy segura que no hubiera podido hacerlo aún si el plan hubiera salido bien” se rio de sí misma “a diferencia de tu Lady, yo no soy tan valiente”

‘Así es Chat, ¿me seguirías queriendo como dices si supieras que tras la máscara de Ladybug se encuentra una chica como yo?’

“En fin, se podría decir que recientemente también había intentado olvidarlo, y no sólo cambiando de objetivo como dices tú” dijo “creía haberme convencido que solo éramos amigos y que no había manera de llegar a ser más” dijo “Sin embargo, al igual que tú, recientemente me di cuenta que no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza y que todavía le quiero” Marinette suspiró “solo que ahora me encuentro en un dilema, mi amiga quiere que le diga lo que siento antes de darme por vencida y yo, yo solo quiero llevar la fiesta en paz”

“¿Qué te impide decirle lo que sientes ahora Princesa?”

“Tiene novia y ella es mi amiga” dijo Marinette “y le veo feliz, a ambos” dijo reforzando su punto “¿de qué serviría decirle lo que siento si ya está con alguien más?” se dijo más a sí misma que a Chat “en fin, ¿no opinas lo mismo Chaton?”

‘¿Luka tiene novia?’ se preguntó el minino ‘Esto debería ayudarme a dejar de pensar en Marinette también, ¿no?’

“¿Chat?”

“Oh, lo siento Princesa, me quedé pensando” Chat le respondió.

“No importa Chat, ya es tarde de todas formas” dijo ésta y se acomodó nuevamente, tapándose con su colcha y buscando el lado frío de la almohada. “Me iré a dormir, ¿podrías apagar la luz antes de que te vayas?”

Marinette no esperó respuesta y cerró sus ojos. Chat Noir fue al interruptor y apagó la luz. ‘Descansa, Princesa’ se dijo mientras la miraba. Iba a irse hacia el balcón para poder empezar su camino de regreso a la mansión pero decidió quedarse un poco más. Admiró la belleza de su **amiga** bajo la luz de la luna. ‘Qué bueno que no se quitó sus coletas, me permite ver mejor sus facciones’ Chat se sonrojó al procesar su pensamiento. ‘Ya confirmó que le gusta Luka’ se dijo, ‘¿Por qué será que la mayoría de las chicas en las que he estado interesado me terminan rechazando de una manera u otra?’ pensó. 

Se quedó viéndola un poco más hasta que tuvo una idea. ‘No podría lastimar, ¿verdad?’ se dijo, ‘ella ya ha de estar dormida de todas maneras’. Chat Noir se acercó a su **amiga** una vez más y admiró su rostro impasible, estaría soñando ya, ¿verdad? 

Se convenció que ella ni se daría cuenta y que él podría satisfacer uno de sus deseos fácilmente; sin que ella supiera y sin que él tuviera que admitir nada. La admiró unos segundos mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, y cual mariposa al posarse sobre una flor, acarició la comisura de sus labios ligeramente antes de separarse. 

‘Ahora, ya puedes volver a tu obsesión con Ladybug’ se dijo mientras salía del cuarto de la peliazul y emprendía el camino de regreso hacia su propia cama. Pobre Chaton, no se había dado cuenta que su **amiga** seguía despierta y que había estado consciente de lo que había compartido con su compañero de batallas.

‘No necesito esto ahora Chaton, no puedes incluirte en mi dilema’ se dijo una sonrojada guardiana de los miraculous mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y trataba de olvidar lo transcurrido.

**Author's Note:**

> El especial de Nueva York me dejó muchas inquietudes respecto a nuestro ship y no pude contenerme por mucho tiempo. Tal vez suba una continuación de este one-shot, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Mientras tanto, sigan cuidándose, este bicho aún no acaba.


End file.
